


Куколка

by AliciaRaven



Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Добрые дела порой опасны для жизни...





	Куколка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 в команду WTF Sacred II 2019.

Есть в мире силы, которым никто не может противостоять. И к одной из них, безусловно, относятся плачущие дети.

Вот я, например, хоть и представлял себя суровым потрёпанным жизнью воякой, исходившим за свою богатую на приключения и битвы жизнь полмира (ну допустим, я впервые прошёл в рядах легиона от окраин Тир Лизии до столицы пустынников, но ведь всё впереди!), не смог пройти мимо одинокой девочки, плакавшей у дома в одном из верхних кварталов Хорума. Девочка была богато одета – скорее всего, она и жила в этом доме. Делать мне было всё равно нечего, увольнительная заканчивалась только через четыре часа, и я подошёл к ней. Поломал голову, пытаясь вспомнить подобающие обращения к знати в Хоруме, плюнул на это дело и спросил прямо:

– Что случилось, юная леди? Я могу вам помочь?

Девочка утёрла мокрое лицо рукавом и посмотрела на меня, задрав голову.

– Моя Мари, – всхлипнула она. – Моя любимая кукла, она упала. Мы играли на крыше, и я случайно столкнула её. Она упала прямо в подвал! А мне туда нельзя, папа запрещает. Он говорит, что там живут жуткие чудовища!

Обычная родительская страшилка, чтобы ребёнок не лез куда не надо и не покалечился, подумал я. Тем более, дверь в подвал явно не заперта. Хорошо малявку воспитали, раз она даже ради любимой куклы в запретное место не суётся, а рыдает рядышком и ждёт возвращения родителей.

– Хочешь, достану твою куклу? – спросил я её. – Мне вовсе не сложно.

– Ты правда можешь? – обрадовалась она. – Ты не боишься чудовищ?

– Я же воин, – подыграв её беспокойству, я гордо выпрямился и поправил меч на поясе. – Я ничего не боюсь! Сражаться с чудовищами – это моя работа.

– Как хорошо! – обрадовалось наивное дитя. – Достань мою Мари, пожалуйста! Ей там холодно и страшно. А я тебе за это колечко подарю, хочешь?

Стоимость колечка на её пальце, по самым скромным прикидкам, равнялась моему месячному жалованию, так что я охотно кивнул. И с решительным видом зашагал по каменным ступенькам, спускающимся в землю к самому основанию дома.

– Погоди! – окликнула меня сверху девочка, когда я уже взялся за дверную ручку. Подозрительно прищурилась. – Ты точно воин? Почему не достал оружие? Как же ты будешь отбиваться от чудовищ?

Ох уж эта безупречная детская логика… Махнув рукой – запамятовал, – я вытащил меч и эффектно взмахнул им. Малявка одобрительно кивнула и отошла. Чувствуя себя довольно глупо, я с мечом наперевес шагнул во тьму подвала.

Глаза быстро привыкли к темноте. Я огляделся и почти сразу заметил маленькую соломенную куколку в одежде из разноцветных лоскутов яркого шёлка. Хм… интересно, как малявка умудрилась уронить её сюда, если никаких окон на первый взгляд нет?

Впрочем, это было совсем не моё дело. Я прошёл вглубь подвала и, наклонившись, подобрал соломенную Мари. Вот и всё, можно возвращаться.

И тут за спиной раздалось тихое, но невыносимо жуткое рычание. На самом деле, меня не так-то просто напугать, но этот звук… Он заставил меня содрогнуться от ужаса. Низкое и гулкое до дрожи, исполненное чудовищной злобы, это рычание не могло принадлежать какому-то земному существу.

Собрав все свои силы, я рывком обернулся и вскинул меч. Отвратительный скрежет когтей по металлу продрал до костей – я чудом успел отразить удар. Тварь, возвышавшаяся на полторы ладони надо мной, состояла из длинных шипастых рук и ног, прицепленных, кажется, к голому позвоночнику, и огромной уродливой головы с горящими, как уголья, глазами и зубастой пастью. Это был оживший кошмар, настоящий демон из преисподней. Родители малявки вовсе не запугивали её, они говорили чистую правду.

Я с трудом отразил ещё несколько ударов, не слишком ловких, но чудовищно сильных, и на свой страх и риск открылся, чтобы атаковать. Стальные когти вспороли мою одежду, не коснувшись кожи – милостью Люмена, не иначе. Мой клинок достиг цели, и демон зарычал снова, громче и яростнее. С повреждённой лапы закапала зелёная кровь, плавя камень пола. Следующий взмах меча заставил тварь отступить на пару шагов, и тогда я рванулся к выходу, не чуя под собой ног.

Преследующие шаги за спиной отзывались в ушах оглушительным грохотом. Я толкнул дверь, вознося молитвы всем богам сразу, чтобы она оказалась не заперта, и тяжёлая створка неохотно подалась. Ослепительный солнечный свет ударил в глаза, и я услышал позади короткий душераздирающий вой, полный ненависти и разочарования. С силой захлопнул дверь и буквально взлетел по лестнице.

– О! – обрадовалась девочка и захлопала в ладоши. – Ты принёс мою Мари! Ты действительно настоящий воин!

Я тупо уставился на соломенную куколку, которую сжимал в руке мёртвой хваткой, и с некоторым усилием протянул владелице. С достоинством приняв её, девочка стащила с пальца колечко и вложила в мою ладонь.

Впрочем, незапертая дверь за спиной беспокоила меня намного больше, чем заслуженная награда.

– Послушай… Там действительно чудовища.

– Ну да, – удивилась малявка. – Я же говорила. Или ты думал, что я шучу?

– Они могут выбраться! Нужно предупредить…

– Не выберутся, – снисходительно сказала малявка. – Папа говорит, они не выносят солнечного света. А ночью он сам в подвале работает и присматривает за ними.

Я не мог не поверить ей, теперь-то. Поэтому вложил меч в ножны и сполз по стене дома – после пережитого ноги отказались держать.

– Ты ранен? – одной рукой прижимая к себе куклу, второй девочка потянулась потрогать мой лоб. 

Я помотал головой и спросил:

– А кто твои родители?

– Они волшебники при дворе принца, – охотно сообщила малявка. – Такое длинное слово, как же это… Некро-ман-се-ры, вот!

Меня пробило на холодный пот. Угораздило же! А если придворные некроманты сейчас вернутся и увидят меня мило болтающим с их дочуркой! Я живо подскочил, откуда только силы взялись.

– Ну, мне пора, дела ждут, был рад познакомиться, юная леди, спасибо, – протараторил, отчаянно надеясь, что она не обидится.

– Пока, – малявка помахала растопыренной ладошкой. – Спасибо за Мари!

Я покинул верхний квартал так быстро, как только смог, и спустился на рыночную площадь Хорума. Здесь, в бурлящей толпе живых, тиски ужаса ослабли, и я вздохнул с облегчением. Лучше считать, что ничего особенного не произошло. Я помог ребёнку. Достал куклу. Вот и всё. Больше ничего не было. Ничего.  
Меня аккуратно подёргали за рукав.

– Не желаете ли купить печенья? – спросила маленькая девочка в светлом платьице, поправляя висящий на шее лоток со сладостями.

Я шарахнулся от неё, как от песчаной гюрзы.


End file.
